


The Bloodwater Duo.

by Strawberriiies



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Death.., F/M, Fuck the Pinkertons, Secret love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberriiies/pseuds/Strawberriiies
Summary: Not many know of the Bloodwater Duo, but that doesn’t mean they’re not to be feared. These two killers run on their own. Protecting themselves and killing those who get in their way. This is their story. Watch as it unfolds. Do they make it through the untamed Wild West, or die trying.





	The Bloodwater Duo.

**We are own family**

The thunder overhead flashed and crackled violently as the bangs of gunfire was still echoing through the air. “Come on, Leo! We’ll lose them through the trees!” The small leader called out, the man beside her nodded as he followed her through a heavily overgrown hillside. Both outlaws charged through the dark woods as the pursers got tangled up in the foliage. Just to make sure that they had put enough distance between them, they kept running their horses. Now drenched in the downpour, both Outlaws dismounted in a wooded area that shielded them from the ran, or atleast most of it. “Annebelle.. I’ll get the tent and fire started, you go hunt.” Leo said as he was bending down to gather wood, though it was wet, he had paper in his satchel he could use to get some fire going. AnneBelle looked toward Leo and nodded her head as she went to her beautiful mustang, Anniversary. She gave her a few pets on the snout before pulling her bow and a few arrows off of her. “Just don’t burn yourself alive.” Annebelle laughed as she held her bow tightly, wondering the plains as the storm continued. It wasn’t too long before she ran across a buck, he stood tall with his head held high. AnneBelle smirked as she grabbed her bow and began to pull back. Taking a deep breathe and exhaling as she released the arrow. 

It was all over in a moment, a loud thud of the buck collapsing echoed back to AnneBelle as she walked to the carcass. “This should be enough, it’s only us two.” She notes as she grabbed the buck by the hind legs and dragged it back to Leo whom had somehow managed to create a decent fire and had a big tent with two blankets to lay on inside. “Good hunting, hand it over and I’ll butcher it” Leo smiled as he watched his partner drag a perfect sized buck back to him. 


End file.
